


The Best Big Brother There Ever Was

by AMOrman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill Weasley is a good big brother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Sad Charlie Weasley, Sad Fred Weasley, Sad George Weasley, Sad Ginny Weasley, Sad Ron Weasley, sad percy weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMOrman/pseuds/AMOrman
Summary: Bill Weasley, the eldest of seven. He wound up being a third parent to his brothers and sister, but that was alright with him. He liked being everyone's big brother, the person they went to when they got hurt, or sad, or when they messed up and wanted someone to tell Mum and Dad with.(Basically just six instances of Bill being an awesome big brother)
Relationships: Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley & Fred Weasley, Bill Weasley & George Weasley, Bill Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley & Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley & Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	1. Charlie

Bill was walking across the courtyard, preparing to head out to Hogsmeade with his friends. However, a voice behind him shouting his name changed his plans. 

He spun on his heel, finding Nymphadora Tonks, who he had learned the hard way did not enjoy being called Nymphadora. Her hair was a shocking pink today. “How can I help you, Tonks?”

“Have you seen Charlie? He ran off after Care of Magical Creatures,” the girl said. 

Bill hadn’t seen his brother since breakfast that morning. “Afraid not. Is he okay?” 

Tonks shrugged. “Professor Kettleburn told us that one of the bowtruckles died, and he seemed off for the rest of the class. He took off right after, which he never does.”

Bill sighed. His brother had a real soft spot for magical creatures(and non-magical creatures. He tended to get attached to the chickens that roamed the yard of the Burrow). “I’m gonna skip out on Hogsmeade today, guys. I’ve gotta check on Charlie,” he said to his friends. 

None of them even questioned it, because Bill always put his siblings above all else. They waved at him, and went off to Hogsmeade. Meanwhile, Bill went upstairs to Gryffindor Tower, hoping his brother might have just gone up to his dorm. 

Unfortunately, both Charlie and Bill’s dorms were empty of Charlie. As was the Common Room, and the boy’s lavatory out in the hall. 

Bill had taken to roaming the castle, hoping for a sign of his little brother. Forty five minutes later, Bill was becoming nervous that he was about to have to go into the Forbidden Forest. But just as that thought struck him, he passed a broom closet. Behind the door of that broom closet, quiet sniffling could be heard. 

Even if it wasn’t Charlie, as both a Prefect and a Weasley, he had the compulsive need to check on whoever it was. 

Bill tried the door, and found it locked. He pulled out his wand, and quietly Alohamora’d the door. He pulled it open, finding Charlie sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest. Bill sighed, before casting lumos and closing the door again. He sat on an overturned bucket in front of his brother, who was looking up at him sadly. 

Bill felt a pang of that brotherly concern as Charlie looked up at him, eyes glistening with tears. “Charlie-”

Before Bill could even finish what he was trying to say, Charlie began sobbing, a drastic change from the quiet sniffling of earlier. 

Bill sighed, moving so he was sitting next to his brother, an arm around Charlie’s shoulders. Charlie leaned into him, crying harshly. 

“What happened?” Bill asked. He knew it was probably the bowtruckle, but he wanted Charlie to tell him. 

“Charlie II died!” Charlie cried. 

Bill raised an eyebrow. “Charlie II?” 

“My bowtruckle!” Charlie paused. “Well, not mine, but I was taking care of him for Care of Magical Creatures.” 

“And he died?” 

Charlie nodded against Bill’s shoulder. “This morning. Professor Kettleburn says it was a bad case of tree fever, spread through the whole lot of them.” 

“I’m sorry,” Bill said. “I know how much you care for magical creatures.”

Charlie shrugged. “It’s silly, I know.” 

Bill nearly jumped, leaning away to look at his brother. Charlie had never expressed embarrassment at his interests before. “No, it isn’t. It’s a good thing you care so much for things.” 

“It’s stupid.”

Bill frowned. “It is not! Where are you getting this?”

Charlie looked away, suddenly very quiet. 

“Charlie…” 

“Just… Evan Peters keeps saying I need to pay more attention to Quidditch, and less on magical creatures…” Charlie almost whispered. 

Bill raised his eyebrows. Evan, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, was known to be rather intense at times, but he was generally pretty nice. Certainly to his star player. “Charlie, you know Evan doesn’t really mean that. You’re amazing at Quidditch, you don’t need to focus your attention on it any more than you already do.”

“But… What if he’s right?” Charlie asked. 

“He isn’t,” Bill said firmly. 

The pair fell into silence. After a while, Bill asked, “You ready to go back to the Common Room?” 

Charlie nodded, standing up. Bill stood too, going to open the door. Before he could, Charlie pulled him into a quick hug. “Thanks,” Charlie said. 

Bill smiled as Charlie pulled away. “Of course. It’s what I’m here for.”


	2. Percy

“Percy?” Bill opened the door to his little brother’s room, after the kid hadn’t answered him the first couple of times he called his name. 

Percy jumped as Bill came in. He didn’t turn around though. Bill could see Percy gripping the arms of his desk chair tightly, knuckles turning white. 

“Perce? You okay?” Bill asked, entering the room. The only thing he got in answer was a choked sob. That was all it really took to get Bill to stride across the small room, spinning his brother’s chair around to face him. Percy’s eyes were shut tight, his chest heaving with every breath. “Hey, hey, Percy, what’s wrong?” Bill questioned, concern edging into his voice. 

Percy didn’t reply, although he did open his eyes. Bill knelt down so he could look his brother in the eyes. The helpless look on Percy’s face broke Bill’s heart. “Percy, talk to me. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.” 

Percy opened his mouth, but all that came out was a sad whimper. “Percy, come on. You’re alright, what’s going on?”

“I-” Percy evidently couldn’t say anymore. Bill sighed. Percy wasn’t going to be able to speak if he didn’t calm down. 

“Take a deep breath, Percy,” Bill said. “Come on, in and out, like this.” Bill took a couple of exaggerated breaths, watching Percy copy him to the best of his abilities. Bill reached out to put a hand on Percy’s shoulder, but Percy flinched away. “Sorry, I should have asked first.” 

Percy shook his head, which Bill assumed meant not to apologize. They kept breathing together, Percy eventually seeming to calm down a little bit. His death grip on the chair loosened, and before long, he fell into Bill, who instinctively wrapped his arms around his brother. He ran a hand through Percy’s hair gently, muttering quiet reassurances. “It’s alright, Percy. You’re alright.” 

It was probably a little odd for a thirteen-year-old boy(almost fourteen) to be nearly in his brother’s lap, but normalcy be damned. Bill had never particularly cared about being odd, and he hoped that Percy had a little bit of that in him. 

“What happened, Percy?” Bill asked quietly. 

“I-I don’t know… I was fine… and then I wasn’t,” Percy whispered. “I felt like I was dying…” Percy sounded dangerously close to crying, which Bill couldn’t claim him for. Whatever had just happened looked terrifying. 

“You didn’t,” Bill reminded him, brushing a couple of stray curls back. 

Percy took a shuddering breath. “I know. I’m okay.” It sounded more like a reassurance to himself than anything else. 

“You’re okay,” Bill echoed. “Everything is okay.”

Percy nodded. “Everything’s okay.”

His voice had evened out a bit. “You want me to tell Mum you aren’t feeling well? We can eat dinner up here,” Bill offered.

Percy shook his head, extracting himself from Bill’s arms and standing. “She’ll just worry. I’m alright.” 

“If you say so, Perce,” Bill said, ruffling his brother’s hair.


	3. Fred

Fred Weasley had a reputation within his family for having the biggest temper(it was a running joke to see who got madder first, him or Mrs. Weasley). Not to say he was mean or an angry person by any means. He just tended to funnel his negative emotions into anger, which was not a common trait with the Weasley men. He always forgave quickly too, once he calmed down.

The calming down was the hard part for Fred. George had always been good at getting Fred back to normal, because of course he was. They were Gred and Feorge. The real problem arose when it was George that Fred was upset with. 

It was a very, very rare occurrence in the Weasley household, but it happened once in a blue moon. The inseparable Weasley twins would become… well, separable. 

One such day was December 21st, 1992. Well, from what Bill had heard, the fight had been going on since the train home two days before. Bill had arrived on the night of December 20th, to find Fred sleeping in Ron’s room(Ron was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Something about Harry having a bad year so far(which sounded like code for ‘I’m too cool for my family but I’m also scared of my mum so I’ll just lie’ to Bill)). 

George was very clearly sad(the kid was always one of the more sensitive brothers. It didn’t usually matter because he had Fred, but that was currently out the window), meanwhile Fred refused to even look at George. 

On December 21st, while Mrs. Weasley made breakfast, Bill decided it was time to ask what was going on. Mr. Weasley had had to go into the office early, and Fred and George were both still upstairs, either still asleep or getting dressed. However, the rest of the family was downstairs, sitting around the table. 

“What’s with the twins?” Charlie asked, just as Bill opened his mouth to ask the same question. 

“We’re not sure,” Mrs. Weasley said. “They’ve been like this since they got off the train.” 

“Perce, you’re their Prefect. Do you know what’s going on?” Bill asked. 

“No idea. They were perfectly fine before we boarded the train, so whatever it is, it happened there,” Percy replied, not looking up from his book. 

“Gin, you got anything?” Bill asked the youngest Weasley. 

She shook her head. “I asked, but neither of them will tell me.” 

Bill frowned. Mrs. Weasley began loading up plates, passing them to each of her children. “I’ll go get Fred and George, Mum,” Bill said, getting up and climbing the stairs. 

He figured Fred was probably the source of whatever was going on(likely not on purpose, but Fred tended to not think before he spoke), so he headed to Ron’s room first. 

He knocked, but when he didn’t receive any acknowledgement, just walked in. Fred was evidently still asleep, curled up in bed, back to the door. “Fred?” 

“Hm?” 

“Breakfast,” Bill said. 

“Is George there?” 

“Not yet, but he will be. He has to eat too, you know,” Bill said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

“Then I’ll wait and eat whatever’s left,” Fred said. 

“Have you attended a Weasley family meal ever? We don’t leave leftovers, Fred.” 

“Well, I don’t want to see him, so I suppose I’ll just starve,” Fred said dramatically. 

Bill snorted. “That seems extreme.” 

“Getting an earring just to irritate Mum is extreme,” Fred said in reference to the new piece of jewelry Bill was wearing. “What I’m doing is perfectly reasonable.” 

“What did he possibly do to make you this mad?” Bill asked. 

“Be an arse.” 

“Descriptive.” Sometimes, the only way to get Fred to talk to you was to match him in his sarcasm. 

Fred turned over to face Bill. “He sat with Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood instead of me on the train.” 

“Couldn’t you… have sat with them too?” Bill asked with confusion. 

“It’s the principal of the thing! He didn’t tell me first, just dropped off his trunk and left me!” 

“Why didn’t you just go with him?” 

Fred scowled. “Because I wasn’t invited.” 

“When have you ever waited for an invitation to do something?” 

“Well-”

“And, any invitation to George is probably an invitation to you too, considering you’re pretty much never apart.” 

“I tried to go with him! He told me he wants space or something.” Fred said the word ‘space’ like it was poisonous. 

Bill had been afraid that would happen eventually. One of the twins would want a separate identity eventually. He had honestly assumed it would be Fred, but apparently not. Bill was at a loss for words. There wasn’t really much he could say to Fred to appease him. “Fred…” 

“It’s fine. Whatever,” Fred said, in a slightly hysterical tone that made it very clear it was most certainly not fine. He threw his blanket off of him, jumping out of bed. He began getting dressed in a rather violent manner, throwing pieces of clothing across the room. “You know what? He wants space? He can take it, but I’m getting breakfast. He’s the one who’ll have to suffer.” 

The second Fred was dressed(his shirt was on inside out and his pants were on backwards, but Bill hadn’t wanted to risk irritating him further), he stormed out of the room, slamming the door as loud as possible. “Well that went well, I think,” Bill said to himself. 

He followed Fred, knocking on George’s door as he passed. He didn’t wait for the fifth Weasley though, trailing behind Fred as he stormed through the kitchen and out the front door. 

“Fred Weasley, you get back here this instant!” Mrs. Weasley called after him. Fred, as per usual, didn’t listen, and instead just slammed the door. 

“What did you do?” Charlie asked, staring at the door. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Bill said. “If George comes down, send him outside, please.” With that, Bill walked outside, scanning the front yard for his brother. After a few seconds, he saw the telltale red hair of a Weasley, sitting under the big oak tree a few metres from the house. 

Bill was silent as he strode across the grass to his brother and sat down next to him. Fred had pulled his knees up to his chest and hidden his face in them. Bill gently put an arm around Fred’s shoulders, surprised to find them shaking. Bill hadn’t seen Fred cry... hell, in years. George was the crier of the family, never Fred. Fred didn’t acknowledge Bill’s presence, but he stilled when he felt Bill’s arm. 

“I would ask if you were okay, but I think I know the answer,” Bill said quietly. 

Fred didn’t say anything. 

“You know, I don’t think he meant that he never wants to be around you. He probably just wants something to himself,” Bill said. “You’ve always been the one making friends, Fred. Your friends were George’s friend by extension. You’re Fred and George, not George and Fred. You can understand how that might become tiring for him, right?” 

“That’s how it works! He never acted like he wanted to be the one to make our friends. I thought that was what he wanted!” Fred yelled, getting to his feet suddenly. He made a move like he might run away again, and Bill pulled him back down. 

“No running away, Fred,” Bill said, keeping a firm hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Did you ever think that maybe he didn’t want to tell you because he figured you’d react like this? He knows you better than anyone, he probably knew this would be your reaction.” 

“If he had just told me, I wouldn’t be upset!” Bill doubted this, but let Fred continue. “But he didn’t tell me, he just left!” 

Bill sighed. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what to tell you about that.” Bill looked up as he heard the door to the Burrow open and close again. “But you can ask him.”


	4. George

George took his time walking over to Fred and Bill. He kept his head down, not looking at either of them as he finally reached them. “Charlie said you wanted me out here.”

Bill nodded. “Sit down.” 

Hesitantly, George took a seat in front of Fred and Bill. Both twins seemed to be avoiding looking at each other at all costs. It was an odd sight, to say the least. As far as Bill knew, the last time they had stopped speaking was almost six years ago, when they were about eight. Something about a stolen cookie. Normal eight year old things to be upset about. 

But now they were fourteen, and this was far different. 

“Talk. Like normal people. Fred, no yelling and running away. George, don’t shut down and stop speaking,” Bill said, looking between his brothers. 

“As long as he isn’t an arse,” Fred said. 

“Okay,” George whispered at the same time. 

Bill sighed. “George, I haven’t even heard your side yet. Go ahead.” 

George looked up for the first time, eyes red. “I didn’t mean to make him mad, I just… I don’t know, he has lots of friends. He had been hanging out with Rawley Peterson and Hayden Carter, who I don’t like very much… I thought I could just avoid them and sit with people I do like.” 

“You don’t like Rawley and Hayden?” Fred asked. 

“Well… no. They’re… mean,” George said, looking away again. 

“No, they aren’t! Maybe a little more extreme than us, but they aren’t me-” 

Bill cut Fred off. “George, what do you mean?” 

George glanced at his twin, before saying, “Sometimes they… say… things.” 

“What things?” Bill asked. 

George shrugged. “Just… things.”

Fred looked up sharply. “Do you mean they’re mean to you?” 

George’s eyes seemed to be glued to the ground. He gave a slight nod, and Fred seemed to melt. “Shit, Georgie, why didn’t you tell me?” 

George shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

“I’ll kill them!” Fred said. 

Bill rolled his eyes. “Are we good now?” 

Fred nodded, and George followed suit. Bill snorted. “For a pair as close as you two, you’d think you could communicate better.” Bill thought for a second. “When you come inside, apologize to Mum, Fred.” 

Fred nodded, and Bill took that as a sign his brotherly duties were done for now. He stood up and went inside, leaving the twins to talk. When Charlie raised his eyebrows in question, Bill waved him off. “I’ll tell you later.”


	5. Ron

Ron was always a little bit hard for Bill to figure out. When he was little, it was easy for Bill, because he was the oldest and Ron thought he was cool. When that phase ended, Bill took to teaching Ron Wizard Chess. 

But when Ron left for Hogwarts, he was better than Bill was at chess, so that ended too. 

Bill didn’t come home as much as would like to, because curse breaking often had long hours and trips. And on the rare occasion he was home, his time was mostly spent going between his other five siblings, making sure Percy wasn’t working himself to death(he always was, but Bill could get him to stop for at least a little while most of the time), that the twins weren’t giving Mum to hard of a time(they were, but not usually on purpose), that Charlie wasn’t eaten alive by a dragon(he hadn’t been, but he usually came home with new burn scars or small chunks of flesh missing), or that Ginny wasn’t too stressed by the pressure of being the youngest and the only girl(she handled it very well, but Bill was still worried). Ron just wasn’t usually Bill’s focus. Which Bill regretted, but the kid just wasn’t as concerning as his siblings. 

He honestly figured Ron didn’t like him very much, so he was very surprised when he received a letter from Ron begging him to come home. It wasn’t very long after Ron would have come back from Hogwarts from the summer holidays, so Bill couldn’t imagine the rest of the family was driving him that insane yet. Plus, the tone of the letter was nothing but desperate and upset. The letter didn’t detail why exactly Ron wanted him home so badly, but it was very clear Ron wasn’t kidding around. 

So, the second Bill saw a way to get out of his current mission, he took it. The curse was broken enough that it wouldn’t hurt anyone(well, at least no more than turning their hair odd colors), and he took off for England. He had luckily been called away from Egypt, to break a curse on a tomb in France. So the trip only took him a few hours by broom, and he was landing in the yard of the Burrow the day after he had received Ron’s letter.

He stored his broom in the shed, before walking inside the Burrow. It was oddly quiet. No loud bangs or booms, no shrieking from Mrs. Weasley, no Celestina Warbeck blaring from the kitchen. Not even any Weird Sisters coming from Ginny’s room. 

Bill’s first thought was that something had gone terribly wrong, and his family was hurt, or worse. But then, someone tackled him from behind, which only confirmed his suspicions, until he heard his little sister say, “When did you get here?” 

He turned around when Ginny let go of him. “Just a minute ago. Where is everyone?” 

Ginny looked away for a second. “Dad is at the Ministry. Percy is still being a prat. The twins are in Diagon Alley, and Mum is outside, hanging the laundry.”

“And Ron?” Bill asked. 

Ginny hesitated. “Upstairs.”

“Is he alright?” 

“What’s your definition of the word ‘alright’?” 

“I’m going to just take that as a no,” Bill said. “I’m going to go check on him. Tell Mum I’m here, will you?” 

Ginny nodded, walking out the back door. Bill headed for the stairs, making his way up them quickly. He turned down the hall, knocking on Ron’s door when he reached it. 

“Who is it?” Ron asked. 

“No one ever knocks but me and Percy, and from what I’ve heard, he’s still being a git,” Bill said. 

Bill didn’t receive a come-in, and was surprised for a moment, until the door was thrown open and Ron had come barrelling into Bill. Bill stumbled back, just barely keeping his balance under Ron’s weight(he was already almost as tall as Bill, and would likely keep growing). Once he was steadied, he wrapped his arms around Ron, whose face was buried in Bill’s shoulder. 

Much like Fred, Ron wasn’t much of a crier. So if he hadn’t already thought it was serious, the fact that Bill could feel his shoulder getting wet made it obvious. “What’s wrong?” 

Ron shook his head, tightening his hold on Bill. Bill reached up and ran a hand through Ron’s hair quickly, before pushing him off him just slightly. “Let’s go back in your room, yeah?” 

Ron gave a slight nod, and Bill guided him back inside his bedroom, closing the door behind him. They sat down on Ron’s bed, and Ron was back in Bill’s arms in seconds. Bill hadn’t held any of his siblings like this in a long time, much less Ron. “Ron… what happened?” 

Ron let out a choked sob. “Ministry.”

Bill frowned. “Something happened in the Ministry?”

Ron nodded against Bill’s shoulder. “The Department of Mysteries.” 

Bill’s stomach felt like it had dropped through the floor. He had heard about a week and a half ago that something had gone down in the Department of Mysteries. What he had not heard was that his little brother had been a part of it. 

“What happened in the Department of Mysteries?” 

A violent shudder overtook Ron. “Too much.” 

Ron was sobbing now. He occasionally would mutter things that Bill could barely make out. Something about brains and veils and Harry. But mostly, he just cried, face buried in Bill’s chest.   
“It’s alright, it’s over. You’re okay.” Bill kept repeating the same few things over and over. Ron was so upset, and Bill wasn’t even sure what he could do to make it better. The kid(well, barely a kid anymore, he was 16 now) had gone through something that was clearly traumatic, and that felt way outside the range of what Bill knew how to help with. Sure, he could help with the occasional panic attack or sibling squabble, but this was a different level. 

After what felt like hours(and possibly was, the sun had been setting when Bill reached the Burrow, and now it was pitch black outside), Ron’s sobbing had become sniffling. Ron slumped against Bill more than he already was, apparently completely out of energy. Bill ran his hand through Ron’s hair, rubbing his back with the other. “You’re alright.” 

Ron took a shuddering breath. “It was horrible…” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bill asked. 

Ron shook his head. “Not… not yet.” 

“Okay. That’s okay. You don’t have to if you don’t want,” Bill said. 

“Maybe later… just… not right now,” Ron said. Bill could hear in his voice that he was about to fall asleep. 

Bill smiled half-heartedly. “Go to sleep, Ron. I’ll be downstairs if you need me, okay?” He began to get up, but felt Ron grab his wrist. 

“Stay… please?” Ron looked so young. He was young. So, Bill climbed in bed next to him, letting Ron hide from everything for a night.


	6. Ginny

Ginny was the most badass person Bill had ever met. And he knew many badass people. He worked with Cursebreakers for a living and met some pretty amazing people. But Ginny topped all of that. Youngest Weasley, only girl, dealt with Voldemort possessing her at the age of 11, had fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries at 14, became a Chaser at 16. And that was just the things Bill knew about. 

So it was much to his surprise when she came to him crying a week before his wedding. 

He was outside, sitting under a tree, watching the other boys throw a Quaffle around. He had declined to join, in case he got bruised up. He didn’t want to have ugly bruises to go along with his scars at his wedding. Fleur had told him to go ahead, she didn’t mind. But he figured he could skip a game of catch. 

Fred, George, and Charlie were all deeply engrossed in the game, however. They occasionally threw in a Bludger or something to make it more interesting. So when Ginny sat down next to Bill, they didn’t even notice. 

Bill turned to greet his little sister, but before he could, she laid her head on his shoulder. “You alright, Gin?”

She nodded. “Just… everything is changing.” 

“War does that,” Bill replied.

She nodded again, and Bill heard her sniffle. “Mum is driving me crazy.” 

“She’s driving everyone crazy. I blame Percy,” Bill said jokingly. 

“We’ve all been blaming Percy. Doesn’t seem to be doing much good,” Ginny said. 

The Percy situation was one no one really talked about except in private conversations, where Mrs. Weasley couldn’t hear. It made Bill nervous, because Percy was a very nervous person, and in cases where he wasn’t authority, whoever was in charge was right, no matter what. His family had been the ones to help him with that, but that seemed to have gone out the window now. 

“I know. We’ll get him back after this is all over. Everything will be over soon,” Bill said. 

“Soon can’t come quickly enough,” Ginny said. It surprised Bill how choked up she sounded.

“Why are you thinking about this now, Gin?” 

“Your wedding.” Bill raised his eyebrows. 

“I know you and Fleur don’t get along, but-” 

“No, no, not that. She’s not that bad, really.”

“Then what is it?” Bill asked. 

Ginny sighed. “Everything is changing. You’re getting married. Charlie’s next, then Percy, and the twins, and Ron and Hermione…”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I don’t think Charlie is getting married any time soon. But everyone else, I can’t make any promises,” Bill said. “Why does it bother you that we’re getting married?”

Ginny shrugged. “What if once everyone is all married off, we don’t see each other anymore? I mean, you and Charlie are gone most of the time anyway, and Percy had disowned us. But what if we really never see each other? And I get stuck here with Mum forever?”

Bill smiled. “If anything, me being married will mean I’m around more. Fleur believes in family. A lot. She’ll make me take holidays and come see you all.” 

“I suppose she might be nicer than we give her credit for, hm?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Well, I still don’t like her,” Ginny said, but her tone was teasing. She stood up. “I’m joining them. Wanna come?” Ginny gestured behind her to the boys playing catch. 

Bill considered it, and decided it might not be so bad if he got a little busted up.


End file.
